El Cuervo, Redencion
by Veronica.Corp-MBR
Summary: Cuando alguien muere, su alma abandona su cuerpo para irse al más allá, a no ser que tenga un asunto pendiente que le ate a este mundo, pero... ¿Qué ocurre cuando ese asunto es la venganza? acompaña al sargento Joshua O Neill en una lucha por obtener el perdón, en el universo del fic de Exelion... La Leyenda de Brave Rick (va por ti Exelion )
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

Se dice que cuando alguien muere su alma abandona su cuerpo y va a reunirse con sus seres queridos en el más allá, debido a que ya no pertenece a este mundo.

Pero hay veces, en las que un alma no puede realizar ese viaje, debido a un gran dolor que ha sufrido, o un gran mal que debe ser enmendado para poder partir, en esas ocasiones, se dice que esas almas son guiadas de vuelta a este mundo, gracias a la ayuda de un cuervo...

**LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN EL UNIVERSO DEL FIC DE EXELION, LA LEYENDA DE BRAVE RICK, PARA PODER ENTENDER MI FIC, ACONSEJO LEER ANTES LA HISTORIA DE EXELION DE NO MÁS DE 20 CAPÍTULO; PODRÉIS ENCONTRARLA EN MIS FAVORITOS**

* * *

**YA SOLO OS QUEDA ESTAR ATENTOS A LAS ACTUALIZACIONES**

* * *

**a los que me critiquen, quiero decirles, me da igual, hago esta historia porque me gustó el fic de Exelion y llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer algo así y cuando por fin se me ocurrió no pude callarme,a los que les "decepcione" bien por ellos, y a los que me vayan a seguir... gracias**


	2. Chapter 1

CAP-01 "Resurrección"

Se dice que cuando alguien muere su alma abandona su cuerpo y va a reunirse con sus seres queridos en el más allá, debido a que ya no pertenece a este mundo.

Pero hay veces, en las que un alma no puede realizar ese viaje, debido a un gran dolor que ha sufrido, o un gran mal que debe ser enmendado para poder partir, en esas ocasiones, se dice que esas almas son guiadas de vuelta a este mundo, gracias a la ayuda de un cuervo...

…

…

Frio

…

…

Tan frio

…

…

Que quema

…

…

Que te hace arder por dentro

…

…

Sientes como todo tu ser se retuerce y gime para intentar aplacar ese intenso frio que te hace hervir desde dentro.

El sargento Joshua O´Neill abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a retorcerse y gemir del dolor que sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo, se revolcaba en el suelo de tierra sufriendo espasmos y calambres, producidos por un horrible sentimiento parecido a lo que notarías al tener todos tus músculos siendo desgarrados y arrancados; su cabeza era como una olla a presión, por un momento llegó incluso a creer que le iba a explotar; se llevó las manos a ella y reunió las suficientes fuerzas como para hacerse un ovillo, aún tirado en el suelo, mientras enredaba sus dedos en su corto y negro cabello, tensaba los músculos, y apretaba los dientes tan fuerte que dudaba luego poder volver a abrir la boca.

El concierto de alaridos duro casi un minuto más…

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- se preguntó a si mismo, temblando de frio, aun tirado en el suelo

Analizó su entorno tratando de ubicarse, estaba en un pequeño claro de un bosque, no había nada significativo, en el: rodeado por árboles de tronco retorcido, suelo firme de tierra cubierto de hierba en su mayor parte, un bulto marrón sucio sobre el césped a unos pocos metros de él…

Al instante sintió una corriente eléctrica sacudiendo su cuerpo, llevándolo a un recuerdo vivido.

…

Ahora se encontraba de pie haciendo frente a tres personas vestidas con ropa militar

-¡Atrás!- ordenó el sargento apuntándoles con su M16

-Vamos Joshy no te pongas así- dijo una de las tres personas acercándose lentamente a él con las manos en alto

Las otras dos personas imitaron a la primera y empezaron a acercarse a él muy despacio, el sargento por su parte iba encañonando a los tres hombres uniformados para intentar frenar su avance.

-¡Dispararé!- les advirtió reforzando su posición

-No lo hará sargento- le respondió uno de los soldados –Baje el arma, usted no quiere hacer esto, ha estado sometido a mucha presión y…-

BANG

Una bala salió del cañón del rifle rozando la cara del soldado que le estaba hablando, un ligero hilo de humo salía por el cañón del arma

-¡La próxima no fallaré, os lo juro!- les gritó desesperado sin saber aún muy bien cómo tratar la situación

Detrás de sus piernas se resguardaba un pequeño potro de pelaje marrón oscuro, su crin era de un marrón más claro, cargaba una especie de alforjas verdes que imitaban a una mochila y sobre su cabeza llevaba un gorro algo sucio, coronado por una pequeña hélice; el potro no paraba de temblar, quizá solo pudiera entender lo que él sargento O´Neill decía, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que le querían a él.

-Corre- le oyó decir al sargento

-¿có… cómo?-

-¡Corre chico, corre!- le gritó mientras se preparaba para abrir fuego contra los tres soldados que continuaban con su avance ignorando sus advertencias

El potro le obedeció y al instante salió de entre las piernas de Joshua y echó a correr por su vida.

El sargento apretó el gatillo del arma, pero las tres personas tenían otros planes, la que antes le dijo que se tranquilizara se pudo acercar lo suficiente a él para agarrar el cañón del rifle y desviar la ronda de balas que lanzo al final al aire, luego tiró del arma, y cuando la tuvo en su poder, con la culata del M16 le dio en la cara lo más fuerte que pudo, tirándole al suelo.

…

Tras un intenso brillo el recuerdo cambió, ahora Joshua se encontraba tirado en el suelo del bosque recibiendo una paliza por los tres soldados de antes…

Una lluvia de patadas e insultos estaba cayendo sobre él, pero no le importaba

-¡¿Sabes todo lo que nos hubieran dado esos cabezas de huevo del gobierno por un potro sano, lo sabes?!- le gritó uno de los hombre mientras le daba patadas con más saña

-Joder estos chalecos son demasiado buenos- se quejó otro de los soldados refiriéndose al chaleco táctico del sargento, sin parar las patadas ni un segundo –Seguro que el Kevlar le está absorbiendo casi todo los golpes-

De la arboleda salió un cuarto soldado con un inmenso saco que llevaba a hombros, y que tras dar un grito de guerra y conseguir que los tres hombres se alejaran de Joshua, lo usó para darle golpes

-¡Nadie… se mete… con mi fondo… de pensiones!- le gritó mientras le rompió las costillas con el gran saco repleto de lo que parecían ser piedras preciosas

Los golpes seguían y seguían, ya debía de tener rotas todas las costillas, y teniendo en cuenta que la boca le sabía a cobre y que de vez en cuando tosía sangre, era más que probable que tuviera algo más importante roto por dentro

-¡Aaaah!- gritó de dolor el hombre del saco cesando los golpes

El potro de antes había vuelto y había mordido en el tobillo al soldado del saco de gemas, el soldado soltó el saco, se echó la mano a la pantorrilla y se calló al suelo gritando y maldiciendo, de inmediato los otros tres hombre fueron a ayudarle, el potro, aprovechando la distracción que había creado, corrió al lado del sargento, mordió el hombro del chaleco e intento arrastrarle hacia la espesura del bosque, cosa que era casi imposible, el sargento era un hombre de treinta años con un peso aproximado de noventa kilos de pura carne y musculo, y con el equipamiento ya debían de ser cien; el potro solo consiguió arrástrale unos pocos pasos.

-Vete- le pidió con un hilo de voz Joshua al pequeño equino

-¡No, ven conmigo!- le rogó el niño con lágrimas en los ojos aun tirando de él -Te llevaré conmigo a donde están los mayores, te curaran, por favor levántate, no puedo arrástrate pesas mucho-

-Vete- le repitió

-¡Puto animal de mierda!- gritó el soldado cojo, haciendo volar al potro de una patada en el estómago

El potro salió volando unos metros y cayó bruscamente al suelo. Él soldado se acercó cojeando a él y con su pierna buena le empezó a dar patadas, sin controlarse lo más mínimo

-¡Vas a aprender modales puto animal de granja!- le gritó fuera de si

-¡No Larry, detente!- le pidió uno de los soldados corriendo hacia donde estaba tendido el potro

-¡Para idiota, si le matas no nos darán nada por él!- le dijo otro de los soldados intentando contenerle

-¡Cabo pare!- le rogó uno de los hombre -¡Así no nos servirá de nada!-

-¡Cierra el pico soldado!- le dijo el cabo Larry señalándole con el dedo

Mientras tanto, un dolorido y seminconsciente sargento O´Neill había sacado de su funda de la pierna una vieja colt del 45 y se arrastraba como podía hacía los cuatro militares, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de salvar al potro, él no se alisto para esto.

-Lo lamento sargento- dijo una voz detrás de él jalándole de la pierna y volteándolo, dejándole tumbado de espaldas en el suelo –Pero no soporto a los traidores-

Y pudo mirar el revolver dorado del dueño de esa voz antes de que le disparara en la cara

BANG

…

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos señor?- preguntó la voz de uno de los soldados

No podía ver nada, intentaba abrir sus ojos pero era como si cada parpado pesara una tonelada, no podía moverse tampoco, y todo el dolor que sentía hasta hacía un momento había desaparecido, pero sabía que debía de seguir estando ahí por el sabor a sangre aun presente en su boca, hizo un último esfuerzo mental y consiguió abrir su ojo izquierdo.

Solo podía apreciar borrones y formas vagas casi irreconocibles, pero pudo discernir lo que le interesaba, inclino su cabeza hacia a un lado y vio a cinco borrones reunidos entorno una pequeña mancha marrón.

-Lo que se hace con todos los caballos con una pata rota capitán Richardson- le respondió otra de las voces

Eso al sargento le hizo reaccionar, e intento moverse hacia los borrones que veía al fondo reunidos entorno la pequeña mancha marrón, intento mover sus piernas, pero no pudo, intento arrastrarse, pero tampoco pudo, por último trató de inclinarse hacia la concentración de borrones y alzar su brazo tratando de agarrar a alguno de ellos para llamar su atención, consiguió ponerse de lado y levantar su brazo derecho, pero no pudo hacer más.

BANG

Su maltratada cabeza no necesito mucho tiempo para sumar dos y dos, una lagrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo.

-¡NoOhoO!- gritó con gran dificultad y con la voz quebrada y un gallo

…

El recuerdo cambio una vez más.

El general Philip Armander lo apuntaba de nuevo con su revólver dorado.

-No mucha gente sobrevive a un disparo en la cabeza- le dijo el general con un tono falso de lastima –Me temo que no tendrás tanta suerte una segunda vez-

Y el general le disparó una bala del 22 en el entrecejo.

…

-Yo… yo morí- dijo con la voz temblorosa el sargento O´Neill

–¡No… no, no, no, no, no puede ser, yo estoy muerto!- gritó al aire -¡YO ESTOY MUERTO!-

Le habían disparado dos veces en la cabeza, le habían apaleado, le habían roto las costillas y a saber si además no le habían desgarrado algún órgano interno, y ahora… aparte de esa sensación de frío que no desaparecía, estaba perfectamente…

-¡Mierda el potro!- se recordó a si mismo Joshua

Se levantó torpemente y tropezándose, incluso con sus propios pies por la falta de equilibrio, corrió hasta el maltratado pony, aun llevaba su curioso gorro y las alforjas verdes, pero su abrigo marrón ahora tenía marcas de golpes, una infinidad de moratones y una pata doblada al revés, pero lo que termino de quebrar al sargento, fue el agujero de bala que tenía el potro en la sien…

-No… no…- suplicó O´Neill cayendo de rodillas al lado del pequeño cuerpo sin vida -¡Dios mío, no!-

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cogió el cuerpo del pequeño pony y lo apretó entre sus brazos

-Lo siento… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho- le dijo al cuerpo entre sollozos, aun sosteniéndolo en brazos

Fue cuando entonces un graznido lo sacó de su lamentable estado, el sargento levanto la vista y vio posado en un peñasco al lado suyo un cuervo, el cuervo lo miró a los ojos, movió la cabeza y volvió a graznar

-¡LÁRGATE!- le gritó Joshua al ave carroñera

Enfadado cogió un piedra la lanzo contra el peñasco asustando a la negra ave, que se fue volando

-¡Déjale en paz!- le rogó al animal con lastima mientras miraba al cuerpo del pobre potro entre sus brazos

El cuervo ignoró sus gritos y descendió de nuevo al claro, solo que esta vez se posó en una rama muy cerca del suelo y más próxima al militar.

Joshua estaba a punto de coger otra piedra y lanzársela, cuando el animal le volvió a mirar a los ojos y grazno otra vez…

El sargento miró fijamente al cuervo a los ojos y vio en ellos un extraño brillo y algo que le decía.

"No estoy aquí por él, sino por ti"

* * *

**NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA CHICOS (Y CHICAS) **

**¡SIGO VIVO!**

Y COMO YA ACABÉ EL CURSO, ME VUELVO A PONER A ESCRIBIR TODAS MIS MIERDAS HISTORIAS, LAS CUALES SE QUE OS GUSTAN TANTO, Y NO SOLO ESO, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN EMPIEZO UNA NUEVA, ESTA HISTORIA BASADA EN EL UNIVERSO DEL FIC DE EXELION **LA LEYENDA DE BRAVE RICK **Y TAMBIÉN EN PARTE TRIBUTO A LA TRILOGÍA DE PELÍCULAS DE **EL CUERVO, **ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, NO DUDÉIS EN COMENTAR, YA SEA ALGO BUENO O MALO, DEJÁNDOME UNA CRÍTICA CONSTRUCTIVA O ALABANDO MI MENTE DE PERTURBADO, NOS LEEMOS.

pd: ¿Qué te pareció el comienzo Exelion?


End file.
